villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Buddyrichiedonmoochie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr Casey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 18:35, August 18, 2012 Sorry for ResonX's behavior I'm sorry that ResonX called you stupid, he had no right too! DisneyVillain (talk) 00:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named video You posted this to someone who owns all the films and has beaten all but one game. But as a super fan of Harry Potter, I love it. Ill let you know when I beat the last game on the list. DisneyVillain (talk) 15:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Finally beat that last game. It was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. ''It's not a good game, but now I have finally them all. DisneyVillain (talk) 22:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain I don't imagine anything I oculd care less about games Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 20:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:??? Nothing much, but, do I know you? Or do you know me? Venage237 18:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hunter Category We do have Animal Cruelty and Poachers for this, but there is another meaning for hunters, so I'm going to alter the meaning of hunters so it might be able to survive. DisneyVillain (talk) 00:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Block Did you used a different username back then? If so tell me so I can check the history. Welcome to your doom! 17:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture To be honest, I prefer the current infobox picture of Jafar, but I will put the picture on the page.MajinAbura (talk) 17:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Well the current picture is the appearance Jafar is most well known to have and the picture itself looks better than the one you want. MajinAbura (talk) 18:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Experimentation What do you mean by experimenting? MajinAbura (talk) 22:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I want to exeperiment with his infobox and replace the picture Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 09:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Block log I saw your log, and indeed I blocked you in October 30. However, I never left any annotations on the log as to why, but since it was just a week it was probably something minor, like adding unnecessary categories and such. Just don't bother with it much, if it was unjust then my bad. If you need anything else just ask me. Welcome to your doom! 21:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Response Remember when you made the hunters category? Vaguely Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) In his deletioncandidate quote, he said, "you sir, are stupid." I redid the deletion candidate to be less offensive to try and explain we had poachers and animal cruely and then even tried to alter the meaning so it could stay.DisneyVillain (talk) 19:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Understood I understand that, but I hope you understand this. I just added it so it would be there sometime. Interstate2011 (talk) 20:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I do? How? Interstate2011 (talk) 20:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcoming I don't know when a new user has edited a page. The welcome message is just sent out automatically with a signature from a random admin. MajinAbura (talk) 18:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's how it works for all the admins. MajinAbura (talk) 18:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin block Yes, that is possible. Welcome to your doom! 19:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Riddle Me This I would not believe you, since the last word is a lie and the last word is also "me" Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey buddy. I'm sorry for being hard on you because of that little 2012 critism of mine. I don't know why you' were complaining or angry about my disliking of the year that is today's year. I just frickin' hate the year 2012 pretty like I hated high school. I know you're not supposed yo say it but really I hate it with a lot of God-awful boring crap & bad things happening & poppoing up like a zit, things like me got by 4 retarded wannabe thugs who asked for "change" 2 days before that homo James Holmes from San Francisco shot at innocent people at my favorite movie theatre in Aurora, a punk-a$$ 28 year-old kid in Connecticut shots at 8 adults & 27 little kids at the elementary school where his mom worked as a teacher before he killed her & shot himself, & not to mention that there's always stupid self-rightious tards with pick-up signs who always get up in people's faces & always shoutin' "Repent! The end is near!". Ya know? That's all I have to say. I'm not mad at you or anything nor try to hate you because I think you're a good guy, I just have some bad days of my own. I hope you understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please don't create new categories. Read the rules. Welcome to your doom! 17:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Not now, dude. I'm a little busy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) The meaning of "troll" it is controversial but in general a "Troll" is a disruptive user who continually vandalizes, harasses and generally causes problems on a wiki or any online community: usually they do this out of a desire to be recognized (think of a villain like the Riddler or Joker, take away the super-powers and you, in a loose sense, have a "troll" - they are attention-seekers who will cause as much disruption as possible to ensure they get said attention). The word itself isn't used by everyone, some don't like it and think it encourages these types of users - others misuse the term and it has become a blanket word for anyone that someone dislikes online (which is not what it should mean). So, long answer cut short: a "Troll" is basically a deliberately disruptive user who likes to tear down the work of communities, normally for attention. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 04:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Buddyrichiedonmoochie! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh surely 2012 wasn't ''that ''bad? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Statistics What are you talking about? I've never said anything about that nor talked about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. I did. I'm sorry. I hate it when the news sometimes screws with the statistics & numbers, that could get anyone else confused & ticked off. That's how I must've been misinformed about it. Anyway, it's just downright awful about what happened and it became another bad thing in the controversial year that is (you know when). What's even worst is that some retarded greedy chick poses as an aunt of Adam Lanza and scammed a lot of people including family members of the victims out of their money for furnerals when it turns out to be a con she played. She's no different then that bastard Lanza. That's what really pisses me off more. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Frozen Flame FrozenFlame founded this wiki.Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Links What are you talking about? I've addin' new articles & uploadin' more pictures the entire time. Plus, I gotta get to work by 2pm. I don't have time for this. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, nevermind. I've also discovered that you were doing the same thing that a user friend of mine named TheSitcomLover once did (like crazy on his own). I told that dude to stop & take it easy on stuff like that but he didn't listen. So I'm sorry about this & I really didn't know a thing about that and your intent in it. I gotta go. We'll talk alright? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I'll see ya later again when I get off work today. I'm still lookin' for pictures of Tak and the town of Desperation as well as more pics of the Children cult I could use a little more help editing as well. Catch ya later, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Eh? I mean the page, with the quotes including the first one everybody loved. Ya know "In this classroom, in this school, I AM GOD!"? Trust me, I watched the movie Matilda pretty closely since I was a kid. I know what I's talkin'. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Villains from ''Pet Semetary 1 & 2 Hey, make a couple pages of a few more villains from Pet Semetary 1 & 2 startin' with the cat named Church? What do ya wanna say? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Succubus Femme Fatale does not always fit under Succubus. A succubus preys on the emotions and desires of other men. There are femme fatales that don't prey on emotions like a succubus does. Some act like any other male villain does. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gaston's quote Under cartoons. --DragonDude83 (talk) 16:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Cheers Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Professor Ratigan He's murdered children? I know he threatened to kill Olivia and used her as a bargaining chip so her father can create a duplicate queen, but don't you actually have to do the deed before or during the show to qualify as a Child Murderer? And where did Ratigan cross the Moral Event Horizon? I just want to know why you think he's a Complete Monster. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, I see your point, especially the No Remorse part. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Explaining a certain something With any luck this shall prevent an edit war I've noticed that you have removed Shen repeatedly from the CM list on the grounds that he's tragic but here's the thing: this wiki does not believe that Tragic Villain and Complete Monster are incompatible. I assume the school of thought to be that once a villain becomes evil enough they forfeit our sympathy. So actually the two are compatible here and that is insufficient grounds to remove Shen from the list. And frankly he's not sympathetic. "Feeling like the world owes you something" is just straight up petty. So I will be re-adding him. Please do not remove him again, lest we cause an Edit War. If you disagree, please respond to this instead and allow us to come to some sort of agreement. This way an Edit War can be prevented. Overseer80 (talk) 14:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Overseer80